Taking the Backseat
by azurezury
Summary: Korra and Tahno have a little bit of fun in the back of a satomobile M for Lemon


"We are sooo drunk."

"Speak for yourself, Uh-vatar. I'm completely sober."

"Sober my ass. You're having to lean on me to walk!"

"Please. Your balance is off. You're leaning /on/ me."

Korra stopped and turned around, pulling herself from his grasp and poking a finger into his chest. "Now listen here," she growled but he only smirked and grabbed her wrist, tugging her finger to his mouth. He slowly sucked it in and she groaned at the feeling of his tongue swirling around it. "Are you seducing me?" her voice was slurred. He grinned. "Is it working?" he murmured, licking and nipping at her fingertip. She shuddered lightly. "You're such a cheater." She pouted and he moved to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close. "I don't cheat. I just know how to work my opponent." His lowered voice made heat curl low into her stomach. She flung her arms around his neck and gripped his hair, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. His fingers tightened on her waist and they stood like that for a moment, tangled in each other. When they broke apart, it was only to breathe. Her lips were swollen and his eyes were hazy with lust.

"I don't think I can make it to the house," she whispered, as if it were a great secret. He licked his lips, looking over and spotting the garage. How convenient, he thought with a smirk. "What are you smirking about now, pretty boy?" she eyed him suspiciously. He didn't say anything, instead he just grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the garage. She stumbled after him, clinging onto his shirt so she wouldn't completely face plant into the hard road beneath her. "What are you doing?" she hissed, as if upset that he had suddenly lost interest in making out with her. Granted, she really didn't think about the fact that they had been standing out in the open with their tongues down each other's throat. But she honestly didn't care.

He opened the garage door, pulled her in, and slammed it shut. It was dark inside and he let out a curse as he ran into the back of the Satomobile. "Damn it all!" He rubbed his leg, glaring back at where he felt Korra as he heard her snickering at his discomfort. He felt around and found the passenger seat door open. He yanked it open and pushed back the seat as he turned around, pulling her to him as he backed in, making sure to push up the front seat a little.

His land was a little less than graceful as he fell back against the back seats and he cursed again as his head knocked against something hard. Korra's weight descended on him next, immediately distracting him from the sting of his head. It would probably hurt in the morning, but he had more important things to do. "You know, I could just use a little flame to get a light." She muttered, her fingers feeling around his face. "And burn this place down? I don't think so. Besides, I heard that if you dull out one of your senses, all your other senses come alive. Like your sense of hearing," He purred. "And your sense of touch." He drew his finger along the back of her neck and he felt her shudder above him.

She leaned down and let her lips skim across his throat as her fingers moved to start working at his shirt. "Mmm, you taste so good Tahno." He tasted like sex. Sex and sweat and passion. His fingers were untucking her shirt, pulling the fur away from her waist. His hands skimmed up her stomach, pulling the fabric with him as he did so. She had managed to get his shirt mostly undone, so they both paused so they could divest of their shirts. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands cup her breasts, kneading them before tweaking her nipples just enough to make her squirm. Her own fingers were digging into his chest and she knew there would be half-moon bruises on his skin tomorrow.

She grinned at the thought of the others seeing them when he took his shirt off to train. And the thought of satisfaction that would come from knowing that she was the one to do it.

She shifted, sliding her lower half to where she was straddling him. She was pleased to feel him already pressing hard against the fly of his pants. Her thoughts didn't linger on it too long as he sat up and took a nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck." She gasped.

"I intend to." He drawled before going back to sliding his tongue along that bud, making it stiffen against his touch. Korra could feel each lick, nip, and tug as it shot right through her and pooled with the moisture between her thighs. He leaned back, licked his thumb, and moved to the other nipple while his thumb and forefinger took up post so those beautiful tits of hers wouldn't feel neglected. She was letting out a symphony of grunts and groans, such wonderful music to his ears. Her fingers slid down his chest, running across the smattering of hair that disappeared beneath his pants. She loved that happy trail of his. It was a very, very happy trail indeed.

He released her nipple with a pop and leaned up to capture her lips, his hands moving down to begin undoing her pants. She lifted herself up, helping him slide down the fabric. She smirked against his lips as he cupped her sex. "You're not wearing underwear." He whispered against her lips. "I know." She mocked his drawl as she pulled her lips far away enough so she could suck on his lip, knowing that it drove him wild. His fingers began to stroke through her folds, spreading the moisture. A tip danced around her clit, swirling just enough to tease her but not build her up.

"Spirits Tahno, you are such a tease. I have half a mind to rip those pants off of you and ride you 'til you scream." She growled, her hips twisting and bucking as he continued to stroke her with feather touches. He chuckled. "You need to learn patience Uh-vatar. No wonder you suck at meditation." In retaliation for his comment, she tugged at his hair sharply and he yelped. "One more and I'll start ripping chunks out." She promised. She could almost feel his scowl. That would show him.

She inhaled sharply as two fingers found their way inside her, thrusting roughly, a promise of what was to come. "We'll ruin the seats," she whined as he rotated the digits inside of her. "Good. That way when they ask why the seats are so sticky, we can have our own little inside joke." His voice was positively wicked and it made her just want to melt in his arms. "Enough foreplay." He moved to bite at her neck, making her body tense up and clamp tighter onto those two fingers. "If I don't get inside you soon, I'm liable to mess my pants. And I just bought these."

With a yank, he pulled her shoes off and flung them over the side of the Satomobile, barely hearing the dull thud. As soon as her feet were bare, he was pulling the pants off and slinging them away as well. "Hey! Don't throw those too far!" she protested, but was quickly silenced as those two fingers slipped out of her and pressed against her lips. "Hush that pretty little mouth of yours before I stick something else in it." She licked along his fingers, tasting herself. It only aroused her more. Anything he did aroused her. It was like he had some sort of spell on her and she didn't want it to be broken.

"Spirits Korra, I'm tempted just to let you suck me off instead." His breath was hot against her ear. She gave his fingers a long stroke, twirling around before she tightened her lips around them and slowly pulled back, releasing them with a small pop. "While I would be more than happy to oblige, you have this nasty tendency of falling asleep after you get yours. And I am not getting myself off while you snore away beside me." "That only happened once and you know it little girl!" He stated crossly. "Besides, you punished me enough for doing that." She had denied him for an entire week. That had been the most hellacious time of his life.

"You're such a fast learner." She cooed. They sat there for a moment, staring at each other. Tahno could barely start to make out her eyes, they seemed to glow just a little in the deep dark that was the garage. He cupped her face and leaned forward, tongue swiping along her lip to taste her. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, his voice suddenly sober. She leaned against him lightly. "And you're so cocky. But I love it." She pushed her chest into his, rubbing against him. "Now finish what you started." She demanded and he shook his head, that low laugh leaving him. His hands slid along her side and hips. "Turn around for me." He nudged her and she did so, hands fumbling for the side of the car. She was soon kneeling before him and the thought of not being able to see him, to know when he was going to get her, made her increasingly anxious and ready for more. She heard the soft sound of his pants being pushed down and she groaned low as she felt the head of his arousal come flush with her core. He bent over her, rubbing his erection between her folds, letting her coat him. He kissed down her spine, licking at the ridges.

"Tahno, quit stalling!" She half whined, half begged. He didn't answer her, but rather pushed himself right on in. They both moaned at the feeling of being united and he dragged his hips out before pushing back in, setting up a slow rhythm that progressed into something faster and harder. She was bouncing with each thrust but was loving every minute of it. He bent over and clamped his teeth down into her shoulder. A possessive, dominating move. It only turned her on more and she could feel her body starting to tighten, a signal of her approaching orgasm. His hands reached over to cup her breasts, pushing them tight against her chest. He was wanting to control her but she couldn't let that happen. Though she wanted him and enjoyed his possessive nature, she couldn't stand the idea of being completely controlled. That just wasn't in her nature. So she began to push her hips back with each thrust, the sound of skin slapping echoing in the garage. One hand released her breast so he could spread her lips and stroke firmly against her throbbing clit, making her breath hitch and her body become unbearably tight.

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you sitting back here. I could imagine the different ways we could fuck: in the backseat, you riding me in the front, or against the hood. And then I thought of the day after, when they would smell your arousal against the seats, the musk of raw, sweaty, sex." With each word, he thrust sharply into her. It was becoming hard to keep her control leashed. She couldn't come before him. "Those bumbling brothers would get so aroused that they probably wouldn't be able to hide it. And you know what, I bet even the Sato girl would get wet over the smell. Because you would smell so del-i-cious." He licked along her ear as he spoke. "And you and I would sit there, looking all innocent. But I know you'd get wet too, the smell making you think about what happened. I like to imagine that I would look over at you, and you'd be rubbing your thighs together, hoping to get some relief. But you wouldn't. Because you know the only one that can bring relief is me." He bit on her ear.

It was enough to make her cry out his name as she reached her climax. She didn't feel that bad for succumbing first, but he had cheated. He knew she liked it when he talked dirty to her, arousing her with his words as he did with his body. He was grunting harsh in her ear, his hips going faster. He felt her climax beginning to ease off and with one quick swipe of his finger, he had her body tensing again as he threw her into another orgasm. The female body was truly a work of art, he mused as his eyes shut and he pushed against her and stayed, feeling himself pulse within her. He collapsed against her back, her skin sweaty and sticking to his own. But he loved it.

After a few moments, she began to shift. "Get off, you're heavy!" she grunted and pushed at him. He pouted and pulled out, laying back down, his body spent. He could hear the gentle swoosh as she cleaned herself off with a flick of the wrist and the soft splattering as it hit the ground beside the car. Oh well. She moved on top of him and he sighed in contentment at the warm weight of her body. He brushed a few fingers through her hair, pulling the damp strands away from her neck.

"Uh-vatar."

A soft snore answered him.

"Korra," he muttered. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She was asleep. Well, he wasn't surprised. He was just that awesome enough to be able to tire the ladies out. His body began to relax and he faintly entertained the thought of getting up. But it was just so damn comfortable. Besides, they wouldn't be using the Satomobile any time soon, right?

He woke with a throbbing in his head and a heavy weight against his chest. He groaned low and as he moved, he knocked heads with Korra. They both cursed before looking at each other. "You look like flying lemur's tail!" she let out a laugh before it quickly stopped and she clutched her head. His own head began to throb intensely, thanks to that laugh of hers. He scowled, but the tightening of his brows only hurt worse.

"Get your ass off of me. Between that and those knockers of yours, you're crushing me." She contemplated hitting him against the head, but he was probably suffering enough. She pushed herself up slowly, the room spinning. Why were they in the garage? Last night was a blur, though her body ached in all sorts of delicious ways. She stared down at him, as if that would bring her the answer. The memories soon came floating back to her and she felt her cheeks burning.

"You are such a terrible influence!" She looked around for their clothes. His pants were around his ankles and his shoes were still on. She peered over and saw her shoes against the wall, along with a nice dry stain against the ground. He only grinned up at her. "You were drunk. How could I not take advantage of that?" She rolled her eyes at the remark, but quickly stopped as it only made her headache worse. She suddenly heard voices approaching the garage. She could hear Bolin's excited tone, talking about something or another.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," she breathed, trying to scramble up and out. Tahno sat up, rubbing his face as he watched with somewhat amused eyes. "Too late," he murmured as the garage door opened. Korra was bending down to pick up her pants and the sudden gasps made her jerk up. She held her pants against her body, trying to look dignified. Bolin's jaw had dropped and she was pretty sure it was close to falling to the ground. Mako's face burned a bright red and he hastily turned around, putting his hands over his eyes. Asami stood there for a moment as color crept into her face. "Uh, you know, I think I forgot my goggles inside. Yes. Yes I forgot them inside." Even though they were sitting on top of her head. "Ah, uh, I could use some help finding..finding.." "Your goggles?" Mako supplied. "Yes, yes, that's what I was looking for. Bolin, won't you help me too?" Bolin just gave a numb nod and Mako helped turn him around and walk him back to the temple. Asami watched before turning to Korra and Tahno. "Thank Spirits it was you two. I was afraid Mako and my secret would get out." She gave a sly grin and wink before hurrying after the boys. Korra about dropped her pants and even Tahno sat up a little straighter. They turned and looked at each other.

"Gross!" Tahno grumbled, hurrying out. Korra began to laugh, though it was weak and stopped soon thanks to her still hurting head. "That's disgusting. I feel like I need to scrub myself." "Oh please, whatever they did is probably dried up by now." "It's still the idea that /they/ were there too!" he groaned as he bent down. She bit her lip and leaned over, slapping that pale skin hard, watching as it flushed pink.

"Damn it! Don't make me take you over my knee!"

"You'd have to catch me first!"

"Come back here!"

"Suck it pretty boy!"

"Oh, it'll be you who's doing the sucking!"


End file.
